Nico gets Replaced!!!
Nico gets Replaced!!! is the 77th episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot When the μ's are tired of Nico's abrasive behavior of getting attention and fame, the μ's decide to replace her with another member! Characters The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami *Nico Yazawa Minor/Supporting *Nico Yazawa's Mother *Cocoa Yazawa *Cocoro Yazawa *Cotaro Yazawa *Pingy the Ice Koopa *Haru Doi *Senkan Wanibe *Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu *Junko Ozake Replacement student * Nico Yuri School staff * Principal Minami * Vice-Principal Shinami * Yuuko Kakihisa * Iriko Ookami * Toriel Transcript *''episode opens with Nico Yazawa attempting to get attention outside the school'' *'Umi:' "Nico, will you stop getting attention from us please?!" *'Kotori:' "I-I'm with Umi-chan on this one..." *'Honoka:' "We should replace Nico already!" *'Nico Yazawa:' "What did I do?!" *''μ's see an [[Nico Yuri|18 year old French-like female] on the other side of the side street.]'' *'Honoka:' "Is that--?" *'Hanayo:' "She looks... beatuiful!" *'Nico Yuri:' looks at the μ's "Huh?" *'Honoka:' "We said that you are so beautiful." *'Nico Yuri:' "Thanks. What's up with you girls, anyway?" *'Honoka:' "We want to replace Nico Yazawa with someone." *'Nico Yuri: '"So what's wrong with the girl with the same first name as me?" *'Nozomi:' "She's an attention whore. A huge one." *'Nico Yuri:' "Well then, I'll take care for her with my guts." approaches towards Nico Yazawa *'Nico Yazawa:' gulps "Oh no." *'Nico Yuri:' "Oh yes." cracks her knuckles *''Yuri begins to beat Nico Yazawa up'' *'Nico Yuri:' "Take this!" repetedly punches Nico Yazawa *'Nico Yazawa:' screaming "OW! OWWWWW!!! IT HURTS! FORGIVE MEEEEE...!!" *'Nico Yuri:' "Never!" *''Yuri continues to hit Nico Yazawa's face repeatedly in 30 seconds. Nico Yazawa got badly hurt.'' *'Nico Yuri:' "Okay, that's enough." *'Nico Yazawa:' "...Ow..." faints *'The other μ's members except Nico Yazawa:' and chants "Nico Yuri! Nico Yuri! Nico Yuri...!" *'Nico Yuri:' "O-oh, they're cheering for me." *'Honoka:' "That was... incredible! She deserves it!" *'Umi:' "I know, right?" *'Kotori:' "Yea!" *'Nico Yuri:' "Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Nico Yuri; what are your names? You look like school idols..." *'Honoka:' "Honoka Kousaka!" *'Umi:' "Umi Sonoda." *'Kotori:' "Kotori Minami." *'Eli:' "Eli Ayase." *'Nozomi:' "Nozomi Toujou." *'Hanayo:' "Hanayo Koizumi." *'Rin:' "Rin Hoshizora, nya~!" *'Maki:' "Maki Nishikino." *'Nico Yuri:' hands to the μ's "Thanks for supporting me. Are you the μ's, right? I listened to your songs before, and it's catchy!" *'Honoka:' "Thanks!" *'Nico Yuri:' "I wanted to join your band! Anyone agrees? I'll continue for my French-style artist career!" *'Honoka:' "Hmmmm...." thinks "Sure!" *'Nico Yuri:' jumps and cheerfully joyful smiles "Thank you so much, Honoka! You can count on me!" *''at the Yazawa Household, Nico Yazawa got home after her consciousness, yet still badly hurt after got beaten by Nico Yuri.'' *'Nico Yazawa:' "Mom, an imposter who has the same nickname as me replaced me!" *'Nico Yazawa's mother:' "What?!" *'Nico Yazawa:' "She even got beaten me earlier!" *'Nico Yazawa's mother:' "Well... you deserved it for being an attention whore, young lady. Your friends got replaced you by Ms. Yuri! Thus, I'm supporting her, too!” *'Nico Yazawa:' "Oh nooooooooooo...!" *''breaks his mom's expensive vase and blames Nico Yazawa'' *'Nico Yazawa:' approaches towards Cotaro "Why you...!" *''Yazawa beats Cotaro hardly, the screen blacks out.'' *''back at the Otonokizaka High School, the μ's wanted Nico Yuri to visit Otonokizaka High School and she pretends to be a student.'' *'Honoka:' "Here we are, other Nico! This is where we studied—Otonokizaka High School." *'Nico Yuri:' "Wow!" *'Honoka:' "Isn't that great? We, school idols, wanted to form us in order to prevent our school from abolishment." *'Nico Yuri:' "So that's why the school idols for!" *'Kotori:' "Yuri-san, would you like to meet my mom? She thinks that you are famous!" *'Nico Yuri:' "Sure thing!" *'Kotori:' "Very well! To the Principal's Office, then!" *''the Principal's Office, Principal Minami and Vice-Principal Shinami are in there. The door knocks.'' *'Principal Minami:' "Who is it?" *'Kotori:' "It's your daughter, Principal!" *''Yazawa bashes through the doors'' *'Everyone (except Nico Yazawa):' '"Nico Yazawa?!" *'Vice-Principal Shinami:' "Yazawa! What in the name is going on here?!" *'Nico Yazawa:' "Hello! Nice Nico is here for this dumb and stupid meeting!" *'Nico Yuri:' furious "You again! I thought i wrecked you earlier!" *'Nico Yazawa:' "Bring it on Grandma!" punches Nico Yuri in the face *'Nico Yuri:' "Ow! Think you are tough because I'm older than you?!" crunched her knuckles "That's it—'TAKE...'" hardly punches Nico Yazawa towards her eye "...THIS!" '' *'''Nico Yazawa: "ARRRRGH! MY EYE!" whimpering *''runs away to her house'' *'Principal Minami:' "Sorry about that, Ms. Yuri. Perhaps I should call her mother and she is subjected to be expelled from our school." Vice-Principal Shinami "Shinami, you're up." picks up her phone calling Nico Yazawa's mother *'Vice-Principal Shinami:' "So, Nico Yuri, I just saw you on TV! They said you are the fastest, beautiful French artwork you have when you were in Paris!" *'Nico Yuri:' "Thank you, ma'am! I hope you appreciate me as an artist!" *'Vice-Principal Shinami:' "You're gladly welcome! I'm Imiko Shinami, Vice-Principal of Otonokizaka High." *'Nico Yuri:' "Nice to meet you, Vice-Principal." *'Vice-Principal Shinami:' "Since Yazawa is going nuts, why not become an acting student in place of Nico Yazawa? Are you gonna accept my offer just for bonding with the μ's?" *''at the Yazawa household once again...'' *'Nico Yazawa:' "Mom, look what Yuri-san did to me again! My eye hurts!" *'Nico Yazawa's mother:' "Sorry, young lady—I don't even care about you, but you are still deserved it! I'm not gonna help you with that." *'Cocoro Yazawa:' "By the way, were replacing you with Nico Yuri!" *''Yazawa gets kicked out of the Yazawa Household'' *'Nico Yazawa:' "Noooooooooo...! Let me in! Let me in! '''''Noooooooooo...!" in distance at the face of the earth * back at the Otonokizaka High School, we see Nico Yuri in her school uniform during class after she accepted Vice-Principal Shinami's offer for being a replacement student of Nico Yazawa. *'Yuuko Kakihisa:' "Okay, class—today we are going to study about the parts of a plum, natively known here in Japan as sumomo ( )." *''and Haru appears'' *'Haru:' "Excuse me, Ms. Kakihisa, can I ask you something important?" *'Yuuko Kakihisa:' "What is it?" *''Yazawa bashes through the doors once again for revenge'' *'Pingy:' "I'm afraid that Nico Yazawa is going to get revenge on Nico Yuri once again..." *'Students:' gasping *'Nico Yuri:' "Not that spolied brat again!" *''Yazawa arrives in their class.'' *'Yuuko Kakihisa:' shocked "Nico Yazawa?! Not you again!" *'Nico Yazawa:' "That's right, Ms. Kakihisa! I'm the real Nico. My imposter's gonna pay for what she did to me! They even kicked out from my home because of her!" *'Yuuko Kakihisa:' "Nico Yazawa, we told the Prinicipal earlier that you got expelled for damaging our school property. You can't stand a chance!" *'Nico Yazawa:' "I don't fucking care! I will gonna get revenge for my damn imposter of me!" *'Nico Yuri:' stands and approaches towards Nico Yazawa "That's it, other Nico! You have gone way to far, but still -- I'll smack you with my fists!" mega punched towards Nico Yazawa's tummy *'Nico Yazawa:' "ARRGGGGGH!" thrown out of the shattered window to the school's front exterior *''walks by outside at Otonokizaka High School. Near the school gate, he saw Nico Yazawa got brutally injured from out of the window after Nico Yuri punched her.'' *'Senkan:' "Oh... my... God! I'm calling the cops!" ran away a little distance and contacting the police department. *''at their class, Iriko approaches and arrives in their class with a shocking revelation of school damages done by Nico Yazawa.'' *'Iriko Ookami:' "What the heck is going on here?!" *'Yuuko Kakihisa:' "Iriko! Nico Yazawa damaged our school property for having a revenge against Nico Yuri! I'm glad she knocked her down, but she knocked out of the breakthrough window!" *'Iriko Ookami:' at the shattered window "That Nico Yazawa!" also scouted to Senkan "Looks like he's calling something." Yuuko Kakihisa "Looks like we have a major incident in our school because of Nico Yazawa's behavior. Isn't it she's expelled already?" *'Yuuko Kakihisa:' "Likely yes. Principal Minami called her mother earlier that her daughter got expelled." *'Iriko Ookami:' Nico Yuri "You're Nico Yuri, right?" *'Nico Yuri:' "Yes, ma'am. They offered me from the Vice-Principal as a replacement of Nico Yazawa." *'Iriko Ookami:' hands to Nico Yuri "Nice to meet ya. I'm Ms. Iriko Ookami, teacher of martial arts. I saw you on the news that you are great at artist. Splendid! I'm sorry if there's a major incident due to other Nico..." *'Nico Yuri:' "Thanks, Ms. Ookami. And that's fine. We're gonna repair the damages." *'Yuuko Kakihisa:' "Class, sorry for the severe incident today. Class dismissed!" *''students at Otonokizaka High are about to go home. However, a police siren wailing in distance from the outside.'' *'Honoka:' "What was that?" *''the front school exterior, the police arrives. The students are now outside and they witnessed.'' *'Nico Yazawa:' wakes up from her consciousness "...What happened...?" *'Senkan:' "You! You demonic bastard! You tried to destroy their school!" *'Nico Yazawa:' "I'm sorry! Please... forgive me..." sobs *'Junko Ozake:' "Nico Yazawa, you are under arrest for damaging Otonokizaka High School's property. We're taking you into prison for major custody." *'Eiki:' "Get in the police car now!" *''Yuri angrily approaches again to Nico Yazawa while being arrested.'' *'Nico Yuri:' punches her face once again "That's what you get for revenging against me!" *'Pingy:' "Oh man, what's happening?" *'Senkan:' approaches towards Haru and Pingy "I just called the cops, what I heard is they're fighthing the two inside the school. I believe Nico Yazawa was responsible for breaking through the Otonokizaka High." *''at prison...'' *''[[Muse], along with their replacement Nico Yuri (still in her uniform), arrives as visitors]'' *'Nico Yazawa:' "Oh! Good timing guys! Are you gonna bail me out?" *'Honoka:' "Nope! We are not gonna bail you out. We still support Nico Yuri as a replacement from you, but you kept revenging it!" *'Nico Yuri:' points to Nico Yazawa "You are staying in jail for an indefinite time. You can't stand a chance against me! Ever!" *'Nico Yazawa:' approaches towards Nico Yuri while she's in the cell‚ strangles Nico Yuri "You f··king imposter!" *'Nico Yuri' gagging "You... why you...!" tighten her fist on her right hand "GAAAARGH!" Nico Yazawa towards her face *''Yazawa got hit towards the wall, faints.'' *'Rin:' "Are you okay, Yuri-san?" *''scene cuts to an ending card'' *''Yazawa pops out of the ending card being badly injured'' *'Nico Yazawa:' "Th-th-th-th-that's the end of me!" *'Nico Yuri:' Nico Yazawa's back with her metallic bar "That's my line, you bastard!" wall "That's all folks! Good night!" endly smiles *''on-screen text " WINS" appears.'' *'Announcer:' "Nico Yuri wins!" *''the on-screen text "FATALITY" appears.'' *'Announcer:' "Fatality!" *''episode ends'' Trivia * The reason why Nico Yuri is a replacement μ's member of Nico Yazawa due to their same given names, that was mentioned by Jashin Empress back from the Community Plaza Wiki. * This is one of the few episodes where Nico Yazawa gets arrested. Continuity * It is unknown how Nico Yazawa got reinitiated back to Muse in the next episode. Cultural References * The way Nico bashes through the office doors is similar to Bowser infiltrating the meeting in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. * Nico Yazawa parodies Porky Pig's ending and signature line "That's All Folks!" in the ending. * The "Fatality" line is referenced from Mortal Kombat game series where the opponent gets ripping out of certain body parts by the winning character. Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes